The Venomous Villa
by TheAmethystFangMatthew
Summary: When young Matthew's house is destroyed during an intense battle, he is taken to a sharehouse with 6 female residents by a friend of his. Let's see how disastrous things can get :)
1. An ObNOXIOUS Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon, nor any of the characters in it (though it would be cool if I did…)**

 **Warning: Story may contain some mild sexual themes, blood, and foul language! (You know. All the sexy story stuff! :D ) Anyway I hope you enjoy! (And this is my first REAL fanfic so excuse me if it sucks! Sorry!)**

 **X**

 **Chapter 1: An ObNOXIOUS New Roomie**

"And that's not even the worst part-" I said to the short brunette sitting across from me, shaking her head every so often to signify she was still listening, "Not only did I dislocate my shoulder and fracture my knee dodging that attack, that goddamn Rhyperior's Hyper Beam blew a fucking hole in my wall and took out about 60% of my house!"

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, a look of extreme worry on her face, "Are you OK Matt!?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little at Roxanne's concern for me. But I guess it couldn't be helped, we have been friends since we were kids, and we are going to the same college so we were obviously close. I just stared at her for a second, taking in the look on her face before putting in in a mental vault. This was just too priceless and sweet to forget anytime soon.

Roxanne and I have been friends forever, but I was still slightly older and taller than her. She was 19 and stood 5' 7" and I was 22 and stood 6' 1", so the age and height gap wasn't sever. I always enjoyed myself when she was around. She was smart, cool, and best of all, PUNNY! If she used Poison-types instead of Rock-types I could swear she was just me with tits! But I could be lost in my thoughts for too long so I had to get back to the task at hand.

I opened my mouth "Yeah, I'm fine now. I'll just be walking with a little limp for a bit, but I should be good as new in a few days… I wish I could say the same thing for me house…" I replied with a small frown slowly creeping onto my face.

"The repairs won't be finished for months, maybe a year and I have no place to go during that time… This is a sad day indeed. Welp-" I said a little defeated, " I guess I'll go find a comfortable bench to sleep on." I rubbed the back of my head, giving a small, awkward laugh.

When I looked back at Roxanne she was staring at me. Hard. If I didn't know any better I would say she was trying to peer into my soul, or make my head explode. And she just stayed that way for what seemed like minutes (even though in reality it was only… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… dahdahdahdahdah… 12 seconds).

After the long, awkward pause Roxanne finally broke the silence. "Maybe." She mumbled so quietly I could barely hear her. "Just maybe…"

I looked at her in confusion. " _Just maybe_ what?" I asked. My voice seemed to snap her back to reality because she shot up a little shocked.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry!" She said ever so slightly flustered, "I was just thinking about something."

"Well there is a first time for everything!" I immediately replied, chuckling.

This seemed to break some of the tension because we both started laughing. I'm happy about that. I'm the guy who always tells jokes (sometimes at inappropriate moments), tries to break tension/ sadness/ anger/ etc. with laughter, and usually copes with difficult situations by smiling and laughing (which can be freaky and aggravating to both me and the people around me. The last funeral I was at I had a toothy grin on me the whole time and laughed at random moments… Yeah it was really bad…). So seeing Roxanne smile and breaking the tension of the situation really made me glad.

After that me and Roxanne hung out for a few hours before heading off to college together, smiling the whole walk there. We were attending Rustboro University, a pretty prestigious school for the people of just above intellect. It was a great school. It was large, had a lot of clubs and activities, great food, good education, it had it all! But just for an added bonus the students here were all super nice, and the boys and girls were all good looking! (And for the record, I am not attracted to the dudes. A guy can call another guy hot and not be attracted to him OK!?).

The school day went flying by, and I had done the same thing I did almost everyday there. I studied Biology (my major), geography, calculous, and then there was just the regular Pokemon training we had during the last quarter of the school day. And I enjoyed my studies but I have to say the battles are the only thing keeping me sane at times. Normally doing this routine daily would drive a man mad, but not me. The battles were always fierce and explosively entertaining… at times. I am the toughest trainer at my college. For a guy who only has 4 Poison-types I am surprisingly difficult to defeat. No trainer has ever beaten more than 2 of my Pokemon, and even then they only K.O my weaker Pokemon and I am not trying that hard, but then there are times when the battles aren't completely one-sided and someone gives me a run for my money. But that doesn't happen often.

After classes ended I met up with Roxanne at the front gate and we started walking together. It then hit me shortly after that I had nothing to walk TOO! My house was wrecked. But before I could even mention that fact Roxanne opened her mouth.

"Again Matt I'm sorry about your house-" she stated glumly, but she then perked up for some reason unknown to me, "But I think I know of a place you can stay!"

My eyes widened in shock. I quickly blurted out "R-r-really!? W-where!?"

Roxanne giggled before looking straight at me. "It's a surprise. Just follow me!"

Me and Roxanne walked a few miles down an unfamiliar road (to me at least) before she suddenly stopped in front of a large 3 story house. She dragged me inside and told me to wait on the couch, and so I did.

…

Little did I know this is where things would take a turn for the worst(?).


	2. A Bad Start and A Painful End

**Disclaimer (yet again): I do NOT own Pokėmon OR any of the characters in this story (except for the protagonist of this fanfic). And by law it is NOT copyright if content of others is used for satirical, review, or entertainment purposes as long as I give credit to the original creators/owners. So I guess what I'm trying to say is… Nintendo I love you, so please don't sue me. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **x**

 **Chapter 2: A Bad Start, and A Painful Ending!**

Roxanne led me into a large 3 story house. When the front door opened it revealed a short hallway and at the end what I assumed to be a living room. It was a large room with 2 doors that connected to, what Roxanne told me, a kitchen (which had a small opening and granite countertop so people could easily see what you were doing in there and you could give someone food without leaving the kitchen), a small bathroom down the hall, and the door that led to the garden to side of the house. It had a large maroon couch in the middle of the room accompanied by 2 tan chairs sitting not far off on either sides of the couch, all of which were leather. In the middle was a long wooden coffee table with a few remotes, a vase with a few flowers in it (which have just started to wilt by the looks of them), a few small pieces of trash, and a hot pink wallet with 2 turquoise stripes at the top and bottom. On the wall was a large flatscreen TV and multiple pictures. I looked at the walls themselves and saw just plain white paint. But for some reason it was a little off. It looked like a fresh coat had been put on not too long ago. And by "not too long ago" I mean possibly this morning!

However, since this is not my house I decided to leave EVERYTHING alone. I ignored the pictures and left everything on the table alone as I headed to the chair closest to the window. I sat down on the comfy leather chair which let out a small squeaking noise. I looked out the window with my chin in my hand. I just stared, and at nothing in particular. But in the corner of my eye I saw something moving. I just assumed it to be a small deer or a dog or something. I slowly looked to the right.

That's when it hit me what it was that was moving. It wasn't an animal. It was a woman. She was out in the garden on her knees picking vegetables and berries. She was wearing short dark blue shorts and a dark blue short sleeve shirt. She long orange boots with solid white soles that ran up to her calfs. Her hair was black and tied back into a ponytail. I scanned her up and down. She had a REAL nice figure. Man she was hot.

"Wait!-" I thought out loud, "Just _what_ am I doing!?" I can't just be staring like this! Come on, Matt get yourself together! I am NOT like this! I always am going around being the gentleman I am, being kind and caring and respecting others. I am not a pervert so why am I just sitting here gawking at this girl I don't even know! And the worst part is I don't even know WHY I am doing it!

All of a sudden she pauses and looks directly up at me. I give a short dumb, shocked look before quickly transisioning into a wide friendly smile. She, however, gave me a look of utter terror and quickly tried to crawl away from the window.

"A-a-a… AAHHHH!" Suddenly she let out a loud scream pointing directly at me as if I were some ghost or grotesque monster. "A-a-a t-thief!"

Her words caught me off guard and my face took on the same form of shock as hers. I stuttered and paniced a bit before trying to clear up the situation.

"W-w-wha- w-what!? H-huh? W-w-who, me!?" I frantically asked the horrified woman outside, pointing to myself.

"AAAHHHHH!" She let out another scream.

Just then I heard a door open behind me and I held my breath and became as stiff as a board.

A woman with crazy red hair came walking through the doorway. She was wearing a small orange tank top with a flame design in the middle with a black shirt tied tightly below her breasts. She had long cyan pants with 3 pairs of red stitched crosses on each leg and black shoes with red soles. I knew this woman immediately. Her name was Flannery. And my name right now might as well be "Screwed".

"Hey is anyone down here? I just wanna know if any of you guys have seen my walle-" she started to ask before cutting her sentence short. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared wide eyed at me with her jaw dropped.

"Oh… Um… Pretty nice place this is right? Haha…" I awkwardly started to say, trying to start some some talk but it only made it more awkward.

The redheads face slowly morphed from shock to seething anger, and all of it was pointed right at me! "You…" she growled with a fire in her eyes, "You- you PERVERT! GET OUT NOOWWWW!"

She ran to the other side of the room and quickly grabbed a metal bat before charging straight at me. "SHIT!" I screamed as I dove behind the couch for cover, "OH COME ON! IS IT REALLY GONNA BE ONE OF THOSE DAYS!?"

Flannery made another wild charge at me. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! GET OVER HERE!" She hollered at me, swinging wildly the whole time.

I had to think of a way out and fast. I was fast enough to dodge all of Flannery's swings so far with ease, but sooner or later she might land a lucky blow or I might get backed into a corner. The next time she swung I dove over the chair and made a mad dash for the door. The pain in my leg was excruciating but if Flannery caught me I was in for a world of even BIGGER hurt.

Just before I could get to the door it swung open and the girl I saw outside ran in. "Stop right there you thief!" She screamed with a fire in her eyes that could match Flannery's. And apparently something else too. Fuck. Of course it had to be a shovel. I let out an awkward scream and stopped cold and turned the other direction. However, when I ran back Flannery was waiting for me in the middle of the room. "There you are you pervert!" she hollered.

Without thinking I took a sharp right and ran down the hall until I saw a door. If it was an exit I could run as far away as possible from this house, and if it was just a plain old room I could lock the door and crawl out a window or something. Either way it was a win-win. I bolted for the door when the worst possible thing that could happen occurred.

My eyes widened in shock, fear, and self-pity when a pale, slender woman with purple hair came walking out of the room with nothing on but a red towel. And I could go into details, but I'm just gonna go ahead and say you guys pretty much know what she said to me and her expression. She screamed, called me a pervert, basically what the other have been doing.

I got down on my knees and bowed my head. "I am SO sorry-" I blurted out, almost too flustered to speak, "This is a mistake! I didn't mean to wa-".

My sentence was cut short by a quick, powerful slap across my face. The sound reverberated around the entire house. I looked up at her in anger and sadness before remembering what she was wearing and looked back down at the floor. "OW!?" I screamed.

I got up slowly, took a deep breath and continued. "You know what. I deserved that. If you want you can go for a second round." I stated calmly, trying to get my apology through to her. However, instead of seeing how sorry I was and showing me mercy she took up my offer and slapped me hard against the other side of my face. Well I did ask for it and if it somehow qualifies as an apology then I guess I'll take what I can get.

However, while I was sitting there rubbing my face Flannery and the girl from outside were blocking off the hall. I don't know how but they seemed even ANGRIER than before. Now my escape plan had to be even more sneaky and well thought out. And I had to think fast because I'm going to guess I only have about 10 seconds. My leg was killing me but I knew I had enough strength to perform a wall jump and possibly get enough height to go over their heads. This was a terrible idea but it was the only one I had so might as well give it a shot.

I just stood in place readying myself for the moment they would rush me. After what seemed like hours Flannery made a wild charge and when she got about 4 feet away I knew this would be the perfect time. I quickly jumped to the wall I was farthest from and ran a few inches up the wall before pushing off with all my might… And it worked! I jumped over her head and her wild swing missed and she lost her balance and stumbled for a bit allowing me some time to run. I landed in a quadrupel landing to lessen some of the shock. The landing was still hell on my knee but it was worth it. I was fucking awesome!

The other girl was waiting in the center of the living room with her shovel at the ready. When I got close she made a powerful swing at my head. However, I was ready and rolled underneath her swing. I couldn't waste anymore time incase someone else showed up. So I ran as fast as I could and made my own beeline to the front door. I dashed to the center of the room and did a Kong vault over the wooden table blocking my path and used the chair at the end to soften the landing, tipping it over. When it fell completely over I used the momentum and used it as a launching pad propelling myself forward with even more speed before bursting through the front door.

But when I got outside the girl I saw coming out of the bathroom was waiting for me. Her hair was still dripping wet and all she was wearing was a t-shirt and some shorts (both of which were very wet. Wet enough to see through). Why does God hate me? I'm a good person. Why me? But one thing didn't add up.

"How the hell did you get out here so fast!?" I asked, frustration and confusion clearly present in my tone of voice.

"While you were trying to be a ninja I put on my clothes and went out the side." She stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Her eyes burned with hatred and anger.

"Well shit."

All of a sudden a sharp pain shot through the back of my head. A loud CLANK reverberated through the air. The force almost forced me to the ground and almost knocked me out. As I tried my hardest to keep my vision straight I fell to my knees.


	3. A House Divided

**Disclaimer (yet again): I do NOT own Pokėmon OR any of the characters in this story (except for the protagonist of this fanfic). And by law it is NOT copyright if content of others is used for satirical, review, or entertainment purposes as long as I give credit to the original creators/owners. So I guess what I'm trying to say is… Nintendo I love you, so please don't sue me. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **x**

 **Chapter 3: A House Divided**

The pain was keeping me from thinking straight. That or the whiplash. Or the the fact I was too busy trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Or all three. I rubbed the back of my head attempting to get up when suddenly another blast of brute force to my back knocked me down again.

I screamed and writhed in pain from the assault I was enduring. I slowly turned my head to see who was attacking me. It was none other than Flannery. She stared down at me with cold, rage filled eyes. "I told you, you were gonna pay you bitch." She growled

While her eyes filled with rage, my eyes filled with tears. From both physical and mental pain. She then slowly started to raise the bat over her head to deliver another blow, which this time I was certain was meant to deliver a K.O or killing blow. "Please," I sobbed quietly. "Don't. I'm begging you. Please…"

All of a sudden she stopped. She slowly started to lower the bat. "Wait," she whispered. "That voice…"

She reached down and rolled me over so I was belly-up. She looked long and hard at my face. Then she suddenly pulled me into a tight hug. She was tearing up a little but also had a small grin on her face. Everyone including me had a look of confusion on their face.

"Oh my Arceus, Matt it IS you! It's been so long!" She said through happiness and tears.

Her hug was hurting my back from where she pummeled my spine with that bat, but I guess I was happy that she would stop hitting me since she figured out who I was. So I gave her a small hug back. "Took you long enough to notice." I groaned, pain straining my voice making it sound slightly raspy.

In the middle of our hug the purple-haired woman spoke up. "Wait? Flannery. You KNOW this perv!?" She asked trying to wrap her head around what she was seeing in front of her.

Flannery gave her a quick glare before turning back to face me. She then gave her reply without looking back at the other two. "Okay, Courtney just shut it ya plum-head. First off he is not a perv… I think. And second he is an old… um…'friend' I guess you can call him. We didn't really know each other long but we did make a bond of sorts. He beat me in a gym battle a few years ago, but the way he battled, how nice he was when he won, his bonds with his pokemon. All of that left a permanent imprint on my memory. After the battle we went out for a quick lunch, hung out in the hot springs for a while, played some video games. It was a good day."

Courtney then immediately chimed in again. "Well if you guys are friends why were you pummeling him with that bat?" She asked clearly confused.

She shot Courtney another glare. "I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HIM COURTNEY!" She exclaimed angrier than before.

"Yeah," I groaned sitting up, "But even if you didn't know me you shouldn't just be beating strangers to death.

The redhead looked at me apologetically. "Again I am SOOO sorry! Here let me help you inside and we'll get you some ice. Just follow me to the couch and Courtney will grab you the ice."

Courtney looked at us shocked. "B-b-but," she stammered, "I don't want to get ice for this guy!"

Flannery slowly looked back with a face that could instill fear into the heart of blind man. I mean really. You could just FEEL the rage in the air. "Did I ask you what you wanted?" she questioned.

Courtney's face quickly changed from one of disgust to fear. She bowed her head and quickly sputtered "Y-you're right! Sorry ma'am! I'll go get it now!"

Courtney quickly ran inside the house, not daring to look either of us in the face as she did. Man, I forgot how Flannery's temper FLARES UP at times! HAHAHAHAHA PUNS! HAHAHAHAHAhaha...hahaha...ha… Just me? Fine. Whatever killjoys.

Flannery flashed Courtney a smile as she ran past. "Thanks! I really appreciate it Courtney!" she called to Courtney cheerfully.

Courtney. Why does that name sound familiar?

We all headed inside and I got the ice I was promised. Finally Roxanne came back and with a few others. Apparently while I was getting my ass handed to me Roxanne was gathering the rest of the residents. All of which were female as well. One I immediately recognised as Winona. The other I didn't know. She was a beautiful blonde wearing a green dress and a pretty smile. Most likely a Lady.

"Okay everyone, it's time I finally told you why I gathered you all here." Roxanne started off. "I have a very important question to ask all of you! Matt, my friend here, is going through some unfortunate circumstances and his house was destroyed… How do you guys feel about him living with us for a bit?"

Everyone let out a shocked gasp. Courtney was quite to try and shoot down Roxanne. "B-b-but! But this house is an all FEMALES sharehouse Roxanne!" She sputtered.

Wait. An ALL WOMAN'S SHARE HOUSE!? ROXANNE YOU CRAZY, SNEAKY BITCH… I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!

Winona was the next to chime in. "Courtney is right," she stated, "This house is for females only. BUT this guy is, from what I have heard, not all that bad. He is good friends with Roxanne and Flannery, and I have to admit he's pretty cute… I'll give him a chance. And I assume everyone knows Roxanne's and Flannery's stance on the matter. What about you gals?"

Everyone else but the Lady gave me a disgusted face. They all exchanged glances before the woman I saw in the garden spoke up. "Hello Matthew. My name is Nicole. I thought you would at least like to know my name before you left because me, Courtney, and Cindy all agree that you shouldn't be here. We set these rules for a reason, and to be honest your first impression here isn't helping. You already look like a perverted loser and we don't want that kind of person living here. I'm sorry I'm being so blunt but these are the facts."

"So," I stated, "You guys are split directly down the middle on your opinions of this matter. There has to be a good way to solve this."

Winona let out a small chuckle. Everyone looked over to her to she what was going on. She continued chuckling for a bit before she stood up and spoke. "Isn't it obvious? I mean come on guys do you really not know?" She questioned.

"Oh? Did you have something in mind?" I replied questioningly.

"Yes I do. We should all form teams of two!" Winona stated.

Everyone waited for her to continue and tell us her idea. The Lady Cindy spoke up after a short awkward silence. "Well," she started, "What next?"

Winona looked at everyone in the room puzzled. "Are you serious? You STILL don't know? A pokėmon battle of course!"


End file.
